killerbeanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Bean
Jet Bean is a highly skilled member of the Shadow Agency who appears in Killer Bean Forever as a supporting character and minor antagonist. Appearance Jet Bean is a pale bean with two brown eyes and black hair that descends into a pony tail. He wears a black vest that is closed in the front with three yellow buttons, while on his hands are a pair of black gloves. Jet Bean is one of the few beans to wear pants that cover his lower abdomen. He wears a pair of fancy dress shoes to complete his outfit. Personality Jet is seen as stoic and without remorse when attacking his targets, or just any bean in general. He doesn't hesitate to attack those who annoy or offend him, evident when he attacks the Bing Bow's staff and the Beantown police officer. He also seems to have an arrogant side to him, which is most prominent during his fight with Killer Bean. He returns Killer Beans guns and constantly tells Killer Bean he should save his breath and that he needs all the help he can get to fight Jet. This behaviour eventually leads to his death, as returning the guns to Killer Bean allowed him to outsmart Jet Bean and land a fatal hit. Jet Bean has a preference for melee fighting and martial arts, and is not seen fighting with firearms or any other weapons throughout the film. He is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat, with extremely sharp reflexes that allow him to catch bullets midair. Events of Killer Bean Forever Jet Bean is first introduced alone eating tofu in Bing Bow's, a Chinese restaurant, where he receives a call on his Shadow Agency phone. Answering it, the Agency is looking to recruit Jet Bean for an operation in Beantown, however withhold further information from Jet. Reluctantly, he agrees and gets up to leave the restaurant. Before leaving, the manager confronts him about the bill, which Jet hasn't paid in three months. He then turns to leave, however the manager of Bing Bow's sends the chef after him armed with a meat cleaver, instructing him to attack Jet. Acting quickly, Jet disarms and incapacitates the chef before throwing the cleaver back at the manager to stick the bill against the wall. Jet Bean states he will pay the bill when he returns and leaves. Jet Bean remains relatively absent from the story until he arrives in Beantown by boat, where the Agency calls him once more. This time, they brief him on his new assignment, revealing that Jet has been recruited to kill Killer Bean due to him being compromised by Vagan. Jet Bean makes his way to Cappuccino's central warehouse which was Killer Bean's last known location, and he views the carnage caused by the fight between Killer Bean and Cappuccino's henchman and mercenaries, as well as the dead body of Vagan. Jet then approaches the police, demanding to know the location of Killer Bean. One of the officers slips up and tells Jet that Killer Bean has been put into jail, while the lead officer instructs Jet he must leave. When he refuses, a second officer makes a racist joke at Jet Bean, causing him to kick him across the room into a wall. The two officers go to arrest Jet Bean, who hesitates before complying with the police, realizing he can get closer to Killer Bean if they bring him to the Beantown jailhouse. The police bring Jet to the police station, where he goes on a rampage, killing most of the Beantown police. He then enters the station, confronting Killer Bean with Killer Bean's guns. He tosses the guns to Killer Bean, stating that he will need them more than Jet will. Killer Bean attempts to convince Jet Bean that the Shadow Agency is no longer a force for good and that Vagan was telling the truth, but Jet believes that Killer Bean has been brainwashed by Dark Bean and proceeds to attack. He demonstrates his strength by ripping open the jail cell door before engaging in combat with Killer Bean. The two have a lengthy duel inside of the prison cell, and it seems as though Jet Bean is going to defeat Killer Bean after successfully fending off most of his attacks. However, Killer Bean outsmarts Jet Bean and is able to shoot him in the chest, killing Jet. Trivia * Jet Bean is one of the few beans to wear clothing that covers their lower abdomen, with some of the other examples being Detective Cromwell and Cappuccino. * Jet Bean was voiced by the film's director, producer, animator Jeff Lew. * Jet Bean's name is most likely a play on popular Chinese martial artist and actor Jet Li. * Jet Bean owed Bing Bow's $498.15. Category:Killer Bean Forever Category:Shadow Agency Category:Beans